A Choice will be made
by Dark Obi-wan Kenobi
Summary: Okay. So I was reading Star by Star, and I was real upset when they killed Anakin, and took Jacen. As the disclaimer says I own nothing, but four names, and everthing in the story is as close to it's original as I could remember. Also I beg you not to sue me.


Disclaimer: I don't own starwars it's characters or any thing other than Tisan Ayla Vox and Aliza

(This is Star by Star. Only it's the choice Anakin and Tisan both make that decide the fate of the galaxy)

(I do not own any places or situations in this story. I beg those who wrote the story not to sue me)

Jacen Solo glanced behind him, and saw Yarsroot dragging what he realized was a stowaway. The dark, almost black cloak hid the face of the stowaway. Jacen felt a hand press into his back, and knew the stowaway had the Force, as everyone entered the transfer deck. Yarsroot gestured Lando over, and whispered in his ear. Lando took the stowaway's hand, and tugged the unknown in front of him. "Duman Yaght," he barked, the Yuuzhan Vong turned. "Yes Fitzgibbon?" asked the Yuuzhan Vong. "I was just informed of this eighteenth Jedi, who was going to take my ship, and follow you," said Lando. Duman Yaght walked over to the Jedi, and removed the hood slightly. "Oh I'm glad this one did stowaway, I'll have fun with this one," said Duman Yaght, replacing the hood. Two guards had made it into the transfer deck, before the Jedi started the rest of their plan. Jacen felt the Force radiate from the Yuuzhan Vong, walking directly behind him. He shifted his head "Tisan Lah?" he asked in a tiny hiss. The Yuuzhan Vong stopped, and turned to look at Jacen, a Amphistaff tapped Jacen. Then the Yuuzhan Vong smiled. "I'm only here because I was supposed to be," he hissed. "With Ayla?" asked Anakin. The face of the Yuuzhan Vong showed shock, and the Force filled with surprise. "Yes Jedi Anakin with Ayla," hissed Tisan. "Who?" asked Alema Rar. "Lila's sister Ayla," said Tisan, before anyone else could speak. The cloak flew at Tisan, who acted like he was to swat it away, but he caught it on his Amphistaff. "I'm disguised as a Guard," added Tisan, who swatted Jacen, Anakin, and Alema, with a soft tap. The Jedi watched the Twi'lek shoot through the air, land on Tisan's shoulders, and smiled. A tiny black burn on her left cheek proved she wasn't Lila. Tisan fell to the floor as if attacked. She launched into the air, and a soft chill filled the air, as Ayla launched volleys of lightning towards the Yuuzhan Vong. A amphistaff slammed into Ayla, sending her to the ground unconscious. Tisan quickly ran to Ayla, and dragged her behind the Jedi. He replaced her cloak, and held her to his chest.

Ayla Secura sent strength to the Jedi, some healed their injuries, others lay still under the beatings, and attacks from the Yuuzhan Vong. She wasn't bound to the floor, her hands were bound behind her back, where her lightsaber hid. Along with Tisan's pouch, which held more blorash jelly, and beetles. As the time passed, and many Jedi were tortured, she felt the Force strong. As little trees moved all around. Her Force energy grew, as did Tisan's. _Part of the Secura family,_ she thought smiling, "Tisie!" she hissed, Tisan walked over to her. "Silence," he barked aloud, then dragged her out of Duman Yaght's sight. "What?" he asked, "Lila gave you her spirit, and passed onto the Force, but her immunity of the Ysalamiri has been passed on to you," hissed Ayla.

Anakin Solo looked at Ayla Secura. He felt the Force surround him, and the others. _Ayla's Immune to the Ysalamiri!_ The other's agreed, and with a simple movement of Ayla. The Ysalamiri floated from the trees, and landed in a durasteel crate. A Voxyn ran at the crate, which began to quiver. Ayla used the Force, and lifted the Voxyn into the air, it turned to look at Anakin, and began to belch. A slap from a Amphistaff made the Voxyn whimper, and run away.

Eryl Besa nodded to Anakin Solo, before he could move. Ayla Secura launched from the floor. The blorash jelly lying in her hand, before the Yuuzhan Vong realized what was happening. She threw the Jelly at the nearest Yuuzhan Vong, who nearly swallowed it. She activated her lightsaber, throwing her cloak to Tisan, who hooked it to his Amphistaff next to his pouch. He leaned the staff against the wall, near to Anakin. Then launched into the battle, a second lightsaber flashed to life, Anakin's sharp inhale made everyone strain to look, as the Yuuzhan Vong dueled the flooding Yuuzhan Vong. The Force flowed with strength, and Eryl called the beetles from the pouch, and freed her companions. The Jedi watched as the two droids aided Ayla, and Tisan the two flashed into the air, and landed on the crate full of Ysalamiri. The crate quivered as the Ysalamiri ran around in the crate. In wheeled a Astromech droid from the broken door. "R3-B8," said both Tisan, and Ayla. The droid beeped, Ayla Force leaped to the door. "R3 stay with Tisan," she ordered, the droid beeped, and wheeled over to Tisan, and Ayla launched out the door.

"Tisan is Ayla immune to a lot of things?" asked Jaina Solo. "She's Immune to the Ysalamiri, she's immune to the poisons, which the Voxyn carry, she's immune to the poison in the Amphistaffs, but I'm not sure about the poison her sister had been attacked with. When I first met Lila," said Tisan, keeping his gaze away from the Jedi. "Is that Lila's lightsaber?" asked Anakin. Tisan didn't move. "Yes Jedi Anakin it is," said Tisan. "Is the Astromech Droid Ayla's or Lila's?" asked Eryl Besa. "It had been Lila's, but she ordered the droid to stay with Ayla, and help her… she knew her destiny was to face Duman Yaght, and… die," said Tisan, who walked to the crate full of Ysalamiri, and sat down. Alema Rar walked over to Tisan. "Why didn't you attack us?" she asked. "I made a choice when I met Lila, then when I met a Jedi Master, and I still make the right choice," said Tisan, who looked up at Alema. [Ryl] "I see something within you," Alema's eyes widened. "You speak Ryl!" she cried. Tisan just nodded, he picked up the crate. "R3 come on," he barked. The droid beeped, and followed Tisan out the door with the Ysalamiri under one arm.

Ayla dodged a thud bug. The coma gas didn't effect the Secura family, "Hakkka," she grunted, as a thud bug slammed into her shoulder. She fell to the floor flashed around, and dropped the Yuuzhan Vong, leaping to her feet. She caught the crate full of Ysalamiri a Voxyn flew at her. She stopped it, and smiled. _Halt!_ She hissed with the Force, the Voxyn was to be trained to follow her. She held a Ysalamiri, "Tisie go and help the other's warn them about…" Ayla ducked as a small spider shaped weapon hit the wall. "Those," she mumbled. Tisan was on his way down the hall to do so, with R3 on his heels. Ayla tossed the Ysalamiri to the Voxyn, who ate it, "Wait," she barked, pulling the Amphistaff from her back. The Voxyn whimpered, looking at it's right side, "Yes you remember this don't you," she said softly. She leaned the staff against the wall, and continued to train the Voxyn.

Anakin dodged a Voxyn, a Ysalamiri leg dangling from it's jaws. "Vox no!" barked Ayla's voice. The Voxyn turned, and whimpered she walked over to it, and pet it. The Ysalamiri leg vanished into the Voxyn's mouth. "Vox we've got to find the Yuuzhan Vong," said Ayla. The Voxyn sniffed the air like a hound dog, and made a strange yowling sound, and ran down the passage. Ayla charged after it the Jedi followed her they stopped outside the spot where Vox was circling. The Voxyn didn't lose his mind, but the Force was gone. "Okay Vox come," barked Ayla, the Voxyn obeyed. The Force returned, and the Voxyn's hunger wasn't there, it had been changed into something different. "Ayla step aside," barked Jaina's voice, Anakin jumped in front of the Voxyn to protect it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" bellowed Jacen shock flashing over his face, "Do you feel any hostility?" asked Anakin. "No," said Jaina, and Jacen in unison. "Ayla's been training this Voxyn, he's on our side," said Alema, the skepticism flashing over the twin's faces told them freely what they believed. "Vox where's their Decoy leader?" asked Ayla, the Voxyn sniffed the air, and charged past Jaina, and down a hall. "I'll meet up with you… I've got a fight to finish," said Ayla, charging after the Voxyn. The Force didn't leave, "The Ysalamiri!" cried Anakin. Tisan appeared with another crate. "Ayla went that way," said Alema, pointing down the hall to her left. He nodded, and charged after Ayla. The Astromech droid didn't follow, it examined the strike team, and followed them.

Tisan saw Ayla and a Voxyn he ran after them and wanted to reach for his lightsaber but he felt he had to make a choice _I've made my Decision again this Voxyn will live._ He ran to Ayla, and handed her another Ysalamiri. She tossed it to the Voxyn, who ate it, and continued to lead them forward. It stopped outside a door, Ayla used the Force to open the door. Standing like a coward was Duman Yaght. "Vox protect Jedi Ganner," barked Ayla. It yowled, and after receiving another Ysalamiri charged into the room, and attacked the commander, who released the Jedi. "Tisie go take Ganner, I'll deal with Duman," said Ayla. Tisan nodded, and ran into the room. "Vox protect Tisie, and Ganner. I'll take care of Duman Yaght," barked Ayla. The Voxyn nodded, and ran to Ganner's side.

Duman Yaght hissed, "I'm glad you decided to fight me," sneered the Yuuzhan Vong commander. "You'll pay for the life you took," growled the Jedi Knight, "I'll have fun destroying you," said Duman Yaght, believing this Jedi Knight wasn't a threat. "I'm willing to die," growled the Jedi Knight, "I'm sure you are," said Duman Yaght, who threw a thud bug forward. "Your no match with the Ysalamiri, which have replaced the old ones," growled Duman Yaght, who showed his surprise as the girl used the Force to deflect the thud bug. "I'm Immune," she suppressed a smile, and activated her lightsaber. "I know you… your Ayla Secura. I remember your sister Lila, she looked at you then said. "I'm a Jeedai, and I will die a hero's death." She did in her case, but I also remember fighting you, and I thank you for this new scar. It'll be a nice reminder of the Jeedai I destroyed when I rose," said Duman Yaght. He felt the room grow cold, and saw Ayla's eyes grow dark, before he could move, lightning flashed from her fingers, and scorched his hand. A lightsaber flew from the darkness, and flashed through him.

Vox stumbled backwards, looking at his Mistress, who radiated with evil. Vox yowled, and whimpered. His Mistress felt his fear, the darkness vanished, and she walked over to Vox, and pet his head. "I'm sorry Vox, I didn't mean to scare you," hissed Ayla soothingly. She poured some kind of sticky stuff onto Vox's back, in his mouth, and on his tail. "It'll transform you," hissed Ayla. The Voxyn flashed into the air, all the poisons, and diseases vanished, and he was indeed transformed. He didn't look ill, and he shook his head yowling. "Come on Vox we've got to move," said Ayla. Vox charged after his Mistress.

Tisan nearly dropped the container of Ysalamiri, as the Voxyn climbed up his back. "He's no longer deadly," said Ayla, at his unspoken question, "What's his name?" asked Tisan. "Vox," said Ayla. The Voxyn turned his head to look at Ayla. She used the Force, and called a Ysalamiri to her. "Vox," she called the Voxyn turned to look at her again, and launched from Tisan's back. She dodged the Voxyn, who snapped his jaws around the Ysalamiri. Tisan's bundle was still the Jedi Knight, but he didn't seem to realize he was still holding the unconscious Jedi.

Anakin, and the other's were debating on rather to shoot the Yuuzhan Vong, and Voxyn. Or try to figure out if the two are their friends. A Voxyn ran his back against Anakin's hand, a small bloody line sat on Anakin's palm. He looked at the Voxyn, and shook his head at his companions, "He's not dangerous," Anakin ran his hand down the Voxyn's back. The Voxyn yowled making Anakin smile. "Vox what are you doing?" asked Ayla, who appeared at the end of the hall, with Tisan, the crate of Ysalamiri, and the unconscious Jedi Knight, "He was saying Hello," said Anakin. "He also scratched your hand," said Ayla, "He was trying to get my attention," said Anakin. "Yes I'm sure," said Ayla, holding a Ysalamiri. The Voxyn charged at her, she released the Ysalamiri, and watched the Voxyn slid under the falling Ysalamiri, and gulp it down.

Jaina crouched down, and slowly reached out to touch the Voxyn. Vox sniffed her, then ran to her, and rubbed his head against her hand, "He's kind," said Jaina. Vox yowled, and smiled at her. "He's able to sense when Battle is near," said Ayla. "What do you mean?" asked Jacen. "On the way up here, we ran into a mob of Yuuzhan Vong, who charged us. If Vox hadn't warned us, we'd probably be caught in a ambush," said Tisan. Vox charged at Tisan, who dropped both the crate, and the Jedi Knight, and stumbled backwards. The Voxyn launched into the air, and landed on Tisan's shoulder. "He likes me a little to much," mumbled Tisan, Ayla took another Ysalamiri from the crate, and threw it down the hall. Vox flew after it, he reappeared with a Ysalamiri leg, and yowling franticly. "Another Voxyn," said Ayla, she grabbed Vox, and cradled him.

Jacen, and the others all stood in the Yuuzhan Vong cockpit. Tisan would speak through the Villip, and make them believe it was still in Yuuzhan Vong control. Vox sniffed the air, and he whimpered. "He senses trouble," said Ayla. The vent to the left of Vox exploded inward, as another Voxyn flashed out of the hole. Vox ran at the mad Voxyn. The two fought, and Vox stumbled away from the dead Voxyn. Ayla threw the blorash jelly at the dead Voxyn, before blood, and air could make contact. She sat down on her knees, and caught Vox, who whimpered. "Your hurt but not badly… you'll be fine," hissed Ayla. Vox yowled then fell into unconsciousness. Ayla lifted Vox up, and walked to a corner, where she could care for her new friend.

Anakin searched for food, he couldn't find anything, but a Force pulsation guided him to dozens of cupboards. He opened the ones that the Force led him to, he pulled out all sorts of food, and dumped it onto the center of the floor, where some of the Jedi sat, he took sixteen more trips, and everyone ate their fill. He looked at Ayla who sat in the shadows with the injured Vox.

Tisan had left the cockpit, and examined every inch of the ship collecting Ysalamiri, and blasting Voxyn into black smoking stubs. He set the crate of Ysalamiri next to Vox's limp form, and pulled Ayla's cloak farther over her drugged form. The Villip hailed, and Tisan quickly walked forward. He flicked the switch, and his Villip blinked, and looked at him. "Commander?" rasped a voice in question. "No," replied Tisan, who's gaze was strict. "Who is this?" asked the Yuuzhan Vong on the other side. "I am Slave Master Tisan of the Yuuzhan Vong Slave Core," said Tisan. "Master Tisan… Where is commander Yaght?" asked the Yuuzhan Vong. "Dead," said Tisan. "He betrayed many of his men to the Jeedai and my Force enabled Slaves took care of him and his band of followers," said Tisan. "Then you now control the _Exquisite death_," said the Yuuzhan Vong. "If you mean temporarily then yes…But if you mean permanently I might have to decline," said Tisan. "Permanently of course," said the Yuuzhan Vong. "Your slaves will not be harmed they will have free roam of the world ship, and we don't need to call Nom Anor for any reason," added the Yuuzhan Vong. Tisan thought a moment. "I will have to think about it," he said cautiously. "Yes of course but we do want an answer," said the Yuuzhan Vong, who flicked off the communications.

Anakin walked over to Ayla and shook her. She didn't move he walked over to Tisan. "Ayla won't wake up," said Anakin. "I know… I gave her a drug that would kick in fully when we get almost on top of the World ship. She'll wake up soon… after we're in the ship," said Tisan, who looked agitated. "Jedi Anakin you and your friends need to pretend to be my slaves for safe passage onto the ship," said Tisan. His voice deep with conflicting emotions. Anakin was willing as were the others, everyone disheveled themselves and made them selves look like slaves. Anakin didn't have to do anything to Ayla. She looked to much like a slave already as did Alema.

In the dark passage, pain blinding her, lay Aliza. Her lekku falling into her face, weak and bleeding, she had crawled from the chamber where she'd been beaten. To weak to move, she collapsed on the floor as unconsciousness rolled over her, she heard scuffs as if someone were walking towards her. She barely felt someone place a hand on her cheek or gently pick her up as she passed out.

Tisan set the Twi'lek on the floor. He pulled out a scanner, and scanned the Twi'lek's injuries; he felt the hot wet blood, and felt her pulse weak. Her face was pale. Tisan used the Force, and using his abilities to heal; healed the limp Twi'lek as well as he could. The other injuries would need medical care; he wrapped the limp Twi'lek in a blanket, and gently lifted her up finding a Yuuzar. He laid the Twi'lek on it, and gave it orders to follow out when they rendezvoused with the world ship.


End file.
